rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Unexpected turns of Events (RP /Mess up RP-somewhat-)
'In order to love someone close, you need to love your Enemies first' This was reminded by a female Hedgemink, a grim and angry expression shown on her face, disgusted by those words she was given once before. Who had the right to earn her love anyway? Not everyone follow those beliefs anyway. Story Victoria was just walking through the woods that surrounds her home, but what would happen if she ended up in a new world from her own? Unexpected Visit Victoria, a female vampire that is the daughter of Baine and Bisk, was walking in the deeper parts of the woods. "Mm..." The wind starts to blow. "Mm?" Victoria glance around when she stops. "That is a bit strange... It isn't windy..." She hisses a bit. It starts to blow harder, it appears as if the wind is pushing her. "!! What the-!" She try to hold her ground, but the wind was stronger than her as she was being pushed. "Arg!" Parts of the ground start getting pulled out as a small red portal starts to open not too far from her. Victoria hisses, trying to grip onto something, but nothing was near as she fallen into the Red portal. "!!" Her vampire wings form from her back in case she was going to fall. It spits her out into a courtyard being assaulted by a heavy downpour of rain, the portal vanishes. Victoria land perfectly on the ground since she had her wings out, they cover her from the heavy downpour of the rain. "Where the heck am I?" She stands up, glancing around before her ear twitched and she vanished into a bush nearby, as if she heard someone coming close to her area. A male hedgehog with black fur, purple highlights, and blood red eyes with slit pupils comes over to where Victoria was, it appears that he's steaming as the rain touches him. "Ugh..another portal opened up. I wonder what unfortunate sucker got snt here this time.." The female Hedgemink's eyes stares right at the male hedgehog, still hiding in the bush. "..." She notice how late it was since she was thristing for blood. Not right now, Victoria... Not with this strange here... She stays quiet. He's about to walk away before he stops, he turns around and starts sniffing the air. "That's the scent of a vampire.." Victoria tenses in her hidding spot, sniffing quietly and noticing he was a demon. "!!" A Demon!? This is the rare moments I get to see one, wherever I am, this isn't a good sign. Her eyes glance for a place she can leave quickly too, noticing a spot that goes outside, she uses her vampire speed to quickly get out of the place and hoping the male hedgeog not noticing. Her vampire wings are gone. I need to find some type of woods or something I can easily loss someone in. She thought, searching the unknown area she is in, her eyes close as she reads the timeline of what may happen, but got nothing. "I can smell you vampire." Victoria stays quiet, noticing a forest and zooms right into the woods. "Heh." She hisses a bit, hopping to have her scent loss in the forest. She stops next to a giant tree, panting heavily from all the running. She is soak from the rain before sniffing a bit. "Ugh..." The sounds of footsteps are heard not too far away. "You smell like my mother, only not as nice as my father and I normally think." His voice is heard. Victoria looks behind her, shocked. "!!" I didn't loss him!? Normally I can loss anyone in- Damn it, I forgot, I am not where I normally live. She faceplam, sighing as she glance behind her. "Fine, you caught me." She spoke coldly, her hands holded up to show she wasn't holding anything. She gets turned aroun to look directly into his red eyes. "Who are you? Did you get sucked into the portal?" Victoria hisses at him. "Back up, Demon. Why the hell would it better to you if I did?" Her fangs slightly shown. "You don't scare me." He growls and her hands are suddenly restrained. "Don't test me woman. I'm not in the best of moods." His hair are slicked down from the rain. Victoria hisses at him. "I'm not in the best of moods either!" She snapped at him, her eyes going vampric-like, having sharpen. "Well, we're certainly not going to get anything done while in the storm." He picks her up. "And maybe I can tell why you smell like my mother." "Hey! Let Me DOWN!" She hisses and shouts, kicking. "No." He starts walking towards the castle in which the courtyard belongs to. Victoria couldn't struggle anymore, feeling weak from lack of blood as she hisses and breathes heavily. Category:Baine's belongings Category:RP Category:Unoffical